<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【R76】难以置信的爱情故事 by sloray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313206">【R76】难以置信的爱情故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray'>sloray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>银翼杀手AU，listen to you think的前篇，高ooc，刀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【R76】难以置信的爱情故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切起始于一台机器。</p><p> </p><p>“复制人就像其他机器，不是有益就是危险。这台机器可以通过质询分辨复制人与人类。我们简称它为人性测试。”安娜介绍过后，将这台机器留给了他们。</p><p>这是光明科创的新发明，在复制人日益流行的当下，总有一些人造品种试图‘鱼目混珠’，而分辨他们却越发的困难。</p><p>“我们是不是，应该先进行什么测试？”杰克将椅子推后伸直了腿，用眼神示意莱耶斯。</p><p>“我让安吉拉去找一个复制人？”</p><p>“不，我想看它来测试人类。”</p><p>“什么？”莱耶斯一开始并没能理解对方的意思，他呆滞的看着对方从椅子上站起来，听指挥官说“复制人的实验测试产品报告上有够多了，我想知道当它测试一个‘非复制人’的时候会有什么样的反应。”</p><p>容错性。</p><p>当指挥官拉起办公室的窗帘，静音了雅典娜以后。莱耶斯开始明白对方的意思了，他看着对方坐在仪器的对面，对他怂恿的笑“别告诉我你不好奇？”</p><p>于是莱耶斯站起来，坐到了操控机器的位置上。</p><p>而那是个错误。</p><p>他们测试了一百多个问题，按照报告上来说，复制人通常回答二十到三十个问题的时候就会出现问题。但是人类不会，人类拥有完整独立自主的意识，自我的记忆与人格。而他们却花了一下午的时候用这东西测试人类最完美标准的个体。</p><p>莱耶斯觉得这很荒谬。</p><p>但现在，这台破机器出现了问题。</p><p>问题的端倪开始于第124个问题，那个愚蠢的问题是，这是一个下午，风和日丽，你的母亲正在厨房处理一条鱼。机器检测到杰克的瞳孔猛烈的收缩了一下。</p><p>而第135个问题成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。</p><p>“……”</p><p>杰克的沉默足有半分钟，他的眼睛闪避了莱耶斯和机器。而那台机器的显示结果不容乐观。莱耶斯觉得不能再任由他如此安静，但是他却不知道该说什么，于是他只起了一个头就停下来了“杰克。”</p><p>“加比，我今天很累了，我想去休息。”杰克从椅子上站起来，在他离开屋子的时候，莱耶斯甚至还没有找到阻拦他的理由。</p><p>莱耶斯听到那声关门的声音以后瘫在椅子上，脑海一片空白的看着运转完成的机器进入屏保模式，他突然感觉这一间没有光线的房间里的空气像是凝固了一样让人无法呼吸。</p><p>*</p><p>接下来的一个月时间他们一直都没有再见面。并不是杰克在躲着他，正好相反，是莱耶斯从麦克雷手上抢走了一个任务。他用这些时间努力的思考，思考那天下午，思考他和杰克之间的关系。</p><p>当他们将杰克·莫里森带到他的面前，告诉他这是另一个士兵强化计划的成功体时，莱耶斯多少曾有些过一伙，因为他们在强化计划里从来没有见过这个人。但是在马上投入的一系列紧张的任务中，他没时间再去探究这些小事，他们的关系迅速的亲密起来，成为最好的朋友与搭档，杰克用他特有的人格魅力和那双如同冬日不冻湖面的漂亮眼睛征服了莱耶斯，让他在其中越陷越深。</p><p>那是杰克·莫里森，</p><p>莱耶斯想，他永远相信交托背后之人，他的毕生所爱，他抽屉里那枚戒指一直在等待合适时间交托的那个人。</p><p>那么问题是，他应该因为这件事而动摇吗？他和智械打了半辈子交道，见过了多少智械与人类相爱后，应该会因为这些事情而动摇吗？</p><p>基因？型号？寿命？启动日期？</p><p> </p><p>他不知道。</p><p>于是任务结束之后，他带着依然纷杂的思绪回到了苏黎世。而安娜抓住了他，用近乎威胁的语气要求他参加第二天新闻发布会后的高层晚宴。</p><p>然后他在发布会后台遇到了指挥官。一开始，莫里森只是在对着镜子整理他的领带，他们都没说话，气氛尴尬的令人窒息。直到杰克第八次拆开那个领带结，莱耶斯实在忍受不了的走过去接手了他的工作。</p><p>“我记得小的时候，母亲有一次带我去教堂礼拜，教堂窗户上有一个鸟巢，那天我路过那里，看到鸟巢翻了下来，那群还不会飞的叽叽喳喳的小鸟翻扣在地上，我走过去，看到那个底朝天的鸟巢以及底下……我不敢去动它，被母亲拽着手拉开。”从杰克开始说话的时候，莱耶斯就觉得自己的手不听使唤了。他几次绕错了领带的方向，不得不拆开重新开始，而杰克的声音就在他的头顶响起，他甚至不敢抬起头来。</p><p>然后他听到杰克的声音在他头顶轻微的叹息“我回去了一次卢布明顿，那里确实有一个教堂……但是老莫里森是黑发……”杰克从衣兜里掏出了一张泛黄的老照片，莱耶斯瞥了一眼看到的是一幅一家三口的照片，坐在秋千上抱着孩子的女人黑色的长发挽成一个漂亮的发髻。</p><p>而这张照片让莱耶斯感到了惶恐，他觉得自己不想听到对方接下来的话，于是打断了对方“杰克，够了。”</p><p>但是对方还是把话说完了“我看到了我的档案，型号，寿命，记忆来源，启动日期。做指挥官的好处。”</p><p>复制人的寿命有多久？三年？五年？</p><p>他们被设定成可替代的，强力而可更替的廉价劳动力。而他们认识了有多久了？八年？十年？</p><p>“我们，会有办法的……”莱耶斯抬起头来，在近距离直视那双眼睛。</p><p>在这个距离他能看到杰克的嘴唇也在微微颤抖，但是他的笑容却是发自内心的“这没关系，我不会做逃兵。我们的信念。”</p><p>莱耶斯直视的那双眼睛，那眼睛里依旧充满了坚定的意志，比以往更为坚定的无所畏惧。让人知晓他不会因此而放弃现在的事业，现在的梦想。但那如冬日湖面的蓝色结冰了，冰层将某些东西挡住了，让莱耶斯无法再窥见其中的内含物。</p><p>同样颤抖的手指覆盖在他的手背上，缓慢的将他的手拉开。</p><p>那一刻他知道，他永远没有‘合适的时间’了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>